MetaGame Wiki
MetaGame (Greek: μέτα = “about”, “beyond”) literally "a game outside the game" What is the MetaGame? * MetaGame is a Massive Online Coordination Game. A modular plug & play system for humans and organizations to coordinate in creation and exchange of value with least friction possible. * A fusion of social media and free-lancing platforms with game-like elements inspired by role playing games such as World of Warcraft. * Most of all, MetaGame is an idea we can build a new world on top of the old one. ** A flatter, more transparent & honorable world. NOTE: Every element of MetaGame is an ever-evolving community effort. Absolutely NOTHING on this wiki is final. If you have better ideas on how the MetaGame should be structured and work, or just want to help us build it; Subscribe to the Newsletter, the invite to the Discord goes out once a week! ;) Changelog Some of the problems: * People joining the space don't know where to go and how to start contributing. * Random dev agencies and people trying to make a name for themselves often build things nobody needs. * We are spawning all these building blocks and tools with barely any coordination between the projects. Some other things The MetaGame should be: * A huge on-boarding & info hub * A Decentralized Factory * A Web of Opportunity * A Peer-to-Peer Socioeconomic System * MetaFrame - an Open Source framework/guide for running digitally native societies. Critical Modules: * MetaManifesto * Modular Profiles * Achievements * Problems & Services boards * Profiles - Modular, portfolio-like ** Problems and services ** Achievements ** Values & valuables for alignment signaling ** Timeline etc. * Guilds - Collectives of players with a more specific long term goal, they can be: ** An already existing development or media agency ** A consultancy or an investment fund ** A MetaGame newborn DAO Other Modules: * A Social Media Management Dashboard * Parties * Rings * Reputation Systems * Alliances - MetaCartel is the OG alliance inside the MetaGame. * Achievement Mintery Network * Meme Bank * Proposal Factory * Genesis Stories * Alignment Events * Coworking and Commodities * Shillworks * Crypto Frendlies Map Value proposition To Creepers: * Bounties * Experience * Community * Respect To Projects * Grants * Feedback * Network To Whales * Access to good deals * Bags moon because funding adoption * Get to be a hero To everyone * Good feels and meaning for taking part in building a better future by funding and working on good projects. Milestones # Phase 0 # ? # ? # ? # First Permanent Outpost # Anyone can live Meta and prosper # Mars Base Phases File:Placeholder | Phase 0 -  Seememe |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | Phase I - Memebryo |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | Phase II - Memeby |link=Genesis File:Placeholder | Phase III - Octomeme |link=https://metagame.substack.com/p/metagame-octalysis-framework-3 File:Placeholder | Phase IV - Memetoo |link=https://metagame.substack.com/p/narrative-1-a-decentralized-factory File:Placeholder | Phase V - Mecthuu |link=https://metagame.substack.com/p/narrative-2-the-web-of-opportunity Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse